This invention pertains to double diaphragm pumps, and in particular to an air valving mechanism in combination with a double diaphragm pump subassembly.
Prior art air valving mechanisms, for double diaphragm pumps, commonly use conventional spool valves, or the like, which exhaust the motive air through the valve. Typically, these exhaust the air through blocks, plates, and such, which have right-angularly formed air passages therefor. Undesirably, these passages promote the formation of ice on the internal, working parts of the valving mechanism and consequently, subject the mechanism to malfunctioning.
The air valving mechanisms known in the prior art, further, are external to the diaphragm-supporting plates, have a great number of components and parts, and require an appreciable number of fasteners therein.
The foregoing notes limitations known to exist in present devices. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more such limitations. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided, including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.